In recent years, many municipalities have adopted a policy of requiring the use of paper lawn refuse bags, which are biodegradable. While paper lawn refuse bags represent a growing trend since they can be composted with the lawn refuse contents, such as leaves or grass clippings, they nonetheless present practical difficulties in their use.
Because of their inherent flexibility, filling of such refuse bags can be tedious and difficult. They are particularly difficult to be filled by an individual. Such refuse bags tend to fold up on themselves causing them to tip from an upward position if a second person is not available to firmly hold and support the bag while another loads the bag with the refuse.
Moreover, because such refuse bags are relatively large, typically being a standardized 30 gallon capacity in size, when fully loaded they can be heavy and difficult to move and transport. Furthermore, because such refuse bags are manufactured of paper, they can become easily torn during loading or handling, particularly if the leaves or lawn clippings introduced into the bag are wet. Rupturing of the bag, of course, necessitates reloading of the contents into yet another refuse bag.
While various devices have been proposed to aid in loading of lawn refuse bags, such devices typically are cumbersome to handle, require tedious securement of the bag to a loading stand, require difficult removal procedures following filling of the bag, and are not susceptible to compact or easy storage. Such devices also do not facilitate handling or transport of the bag when filled, or removal of the filled bag from the device without damage.